WOTW-TV
If your looking for the AM radio station, then go to WOTW-AM '''WOTW-TV is a fantasy TV station in Orlando, Florida, broadcasting as a independent station on DT ch. 9. It's transmitter is located in Orlando. The station is currently owned by WMFL Corporation History WOTW-TV signed on in October of 1950. It was Orlando's 1st TV station. WOTW-TV signed on as a independent station & still runs as a independent station, today. WOTW-TV was owned by WMFL Corporation & still owns the station today. In October of 1950, WOTW stated a news department & has been the #1 news station in Central Florida since their launch of the news department. In June of 2004, WOTW launched a 5-Hour morning newscast on the weekends from 5:00-10:00 AM. The success caused WOTW to move this on the weekdays & created a new 3-Hour morning newscast on the weekends from 7:00-10:00 AM DTV Digital subchannels On June 12th 2009, WOTW remained on ch. 9 when the analog to DT conversion was complete On October 26th 2000, during WOTW's 50th Anniversary Special, WOTW-TV signed on it's DTV signal at 4:00 PM. WOTW-DT signed on as Ch. 35, but later moved to Ch. 26 in 2003 & finally setting in on Ch. 13 in 2006 Programming Since signing on in October of 1950, WOTW has been in 1st place in the Central Florida TV market. Today, the station is still #1, because of High-Rated syndicated programming Syndicated Programming on WOTW *''Judge Karen'' (2 episodes) Weekdays at 10:00 AM *''Rachel Ray'' Weekdays at 11:00 AM *''Divorce Court'' (2 episodes) Weekdays at 1:00 PM *''Dr. Oz'' Weekdays at 2:00 PM *''The Doctors'' Weekdays at 3:00 PM *''The Roland Ortega Show'' Weeknights at 8:00 PM (Syndicated to most WMFL Corporation-owned TV stations from WMFL-TV 6 in Miami) *''The Simpsons'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 12:00 AM *''Family Guy'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 1:00 AM Newscast Repeats on WOTW *''Channel 9 Eyewitness News at 10:00'' Every Night at 2:00 AM *''Channel 9 Eyewitness News at 11:00'' Every Night at 3:00 AM *''Channel 9 Eyewitness Sports Wrap'' Weekends at 3:45 AM Newscasts Unlike other Independent stations, WOTW airs newscasts, all day. As a Independent station, WOTW airs the news at 10:00 PM & their morning newscast from 4:00-10:00 AM & also airs newscasts at Noon, 4:00, 5:00, 6:00, 7:00 & 11:00 PM. On October 26th 2005, WOTW 9 became the 1st station in Central Florida to broadcast news in HD. On February 13th 2010, WOTW Channel 9 Eyewitness News began broadcasting in a 1080i HD format. On December 25th, 2010 (Christmas Day) Channel 9 expanded their Daybreak Weekend by an hour, starting it earlier at 6:00 AM. On April 18th 2011, WOTW 9 extended their Daybreak Weekday newscast by a 1/2-hour, starting it earlier at 4:00 AM. On October 15th 2011, WOTW 9 added a weekend half-hour newscast at Noon *Weekdays: **''Channel 9 Eyewitness News Daybreak'' Weekdays from 4:00-10:00 AM **''Channel 9 Eyewitness News at Noon'' Weekdays from 12:00-1:00 PM **''Channel 9 Eyewitness News at 4:00'' Weekdays from 4:00-5:00 PM **''Channel 9 Eyewitness News at 5:00'' Weekdays from 5:00-6:00 PM **''Channel 9 Eyewitness News at 6:00'' Weeknights from 6:00-7:00 PM **''Channel 9 Eyewitness News at 7:00'' Weeknights from 7:00-8:00 PM **''Channel 9 Eyewitness News at 10:00'' Weeknights from 10:00-11:00 PM **''Channel 9 Eyewitness News at 11:00'' Weeknights from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM *Weekends: **''Channel 9 Eyewitness News Daybreak'' Weekends from 6:00-10:00 AM **''Channel 9 Eyewitness News at Noon'' Weekends from 12:00-12:30 PM **''Channel 9 Eyewitness News at 5:00'' Weekends from 5:00-6:00 PM **''Channel 9 Eyewitness News at 6:00'' Weekends from 6:00-7:00 PM **''Channel 9 Eyewitness News at 10:00'' Weekends from 10:00-11:00 PM **''Channel 9 Eyewitness News at 11:00'' Weekends from 11:00-11:45 PM **''Channel 9 Eyewitness Sports Wrap'' Weekends from 11:45 PM-12:00 AM News Team Current anchors *'Vanessa Echols' - weekday mornings (4:00-7:00 a.m.) and noon *'Jamie Holmes' - weekday mornings (4:00-7:00 a.m.) and noon *'Biana Castro' - weekday mornings (7:00-10:00 a.m.) *'George Spencer' - weekday mornings (7:00-10:00 a.m.) *'Greg Warmoth' - weeknights at 4:00, 7:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Vanessa Welch' - weeknights at 4:00, 7:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Bob Opsahl' - weeknights at 5:00, 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Martie Salt' - weeknights at 5:00, 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Mark Joyella' - weekend mornings (6:00-10:00 a.m.) and noon *'Keith Landry' - weekends at 5:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Nancy Alvarez' - weekends at 6:00 and 11:00 p.m. Severe WeatherCenter 9 *'Brian Shields' (AMS-CBM & NWA/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekday mornings (4:00-7:00 a.m.) and noon *'Kassandra Crimi' (AMS-CBM/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekday mornings (7:00-10:00 a.m.) *'Glenn Richards' (AMS-CBM/Sealed) - co-chief; weeknights at 4:00, 7:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Tom Terry' (AMS-CBM/Sealed) - co-chief; weeknights at 5:00, 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Eboni Deon' (AMS/Membered) - meteorologist; weekend mornings (6:00-10:00 a.m.) and noon *'Tony Mainolfi' (AMS-CBM & NWA/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekend mornings (6:00-10:00 a.m.) and noon *'Brian Monahan' (AMS-CBM/Sealed) - meteorologist; weekends at 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. Sports Team *'David "PING" Pingalore' - co-director; Sundays-Wednesdays at 4:00, 5:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Joe Kepner' - co-director; Sundays-Wednesdays at 6:00, 7:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Christian Bruey' - Thursdays-Saturdays at 5:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Pat Clarke' - Thursdays-Saturdays at 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. ** NOTE: Everyone is seen on Eyewitness Sports Wrap, weekends at 11:45 PM Reporters *'Racquel Asa' - weekday morning traffic reporter (4:00-10:00 a.m.) *'Steve Barrett' - 6:00, 10:00 and 11:00 p.m. reporter *'Kevin Smith' - weekend morning and noon reporter *'Kathi Belich' - 5:00, 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. reporter *'Mark Boyle' - 4:00, 7:00 and 11:00 p.m. reporter *'Jeff Deal' - 4:00, 7:00 and 11:00 p.m. reporter *'Ryan Hughes' - weekday morning and noon reporter *'Daralene Jones' - weekday morning and noon reporter *'Q. McCray' - weekend evening reporter at 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. + Mondays-Wednesdays at 4:00, 6:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Kevin Oliver' - Brevard County reporter; weeknights at 4:00, 6:00 and 11:00 p.m. *'Berndt Petersen' - weekend 5:00, 6:00 and 11:00 p.m. reporter *'Blaine Tolison' - weekend noon, 5:00 and 10:00 p.m. + Mondays-Wednesdays at 5:00, 7:00 and 10:00 p.m. reporter *'Lisa Bell' - weeknight 4:00, 5:00 and 6:00 p.m. reporter *'Valerie Boey' - weekend morning and noon reporter *'David Martin' - special projects reporter *'Greg Fox' - political reporter *'Dan McCarthy' - "Skywitness 9 HD" pilot *'Dave McDaniel' - Seminole County reporter; weeknights at 5:00, 7:00 and 10:00 p.m. *'Claire Metz' - Volusia and Flagler County reporter; weekdays at noon, 4:00 and 6:00 p.m. *'Gail Paschall-Brown' - weeknight 5:00, 6:00 and 7:00 p.m. reporter *'Amanda Ober' - weekends at noon, 5:00 and 6:00 p.m. reporter The WOTW 9 Action Watch Team *'Todd Ulrich' - chief consumer and investigative reporter *'Tony Pipitone' - consumer and investigative reporter *'Steven Cooper' - consumer reporter *'Michelle Meredith' - investigative reporter News/Station Presentation News Music * WOTW 1950 News Theme (1950-1959) * WOTW 1959 News Theme (1959-1967) * WMFL 1965 News Theme (1967-1970) * WOTW 1970 News Theme (1970-1976) * Move Closer To Your World (1976-1980) (Mayoham Music) * Classical Gas (1980-1984) (Telesound) * And You (1984-1988) (Telesound) * WFTV 1988 News Theme (1988-1995) * Signature (1995-1997) (Stephen Arnold Music) * Counterpoint (1997-2003) (Stephen Arnold Music) * Fusion (2003-2005) (Stephen Arnold Music) * News Matrix (2005-Present) (Stephen Arnold Music) Newscast Brandings * WOTW-TV Newsreel (1950-1955) * WOTW-TV News (1955-1970) * NewsCenter 9 (1970-1976) * Channel 9 Eyewitness News (1976-Present) Radio *Channel 9 Eyewitness News' "Severe Weather Center 9 HD" & "TrafficWatch 9 HD" (powered by Beat the Traffic) Updates can be heard on NewsRadio 850 WOTW External Links